The size and form factor of a personal electronic device may be a driving constraint on the size and configuration of the electronics of the device. In order to maximize use of the available space, an electronic device may include multiple printed circuit boards (PCBs) that are electrically connected to each other using various types of electrical connectors. In some cases, a board-to-board connector may be used to connect two PCBs located in the same housing or enclosure. A board-to-board connector typically includes a conduit connected to a terminal connector that can be attached to a PCB having a corresponding mating connector. However, some traditional board-to-board connectors may be too tall to be used in particularly small electronic devices. For example, some traditional board-to-board connectors have a height that exceeds the height of other components on the PCB, and thus are the limiting factor in how close a PCB can be placed to another PCB or other component within the device housing or enclosure.
Thus, there is a need in some circumstances to reduce the height of electrical connectors. In particular, there is a need for a board-to-board connector having a reduced height to facilitate packaging of components in small spaces. However, an electrical connectors having a reduced height must still satisfy other functional criteria, including sufficient rigidity, reliability, and operability of the connector. It is with respect to these and other general considerations that the embodiments described herein are directed. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.